


A Prickly Affiliation

by Aurora_bee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bees, Fawnlock, Fluff, Gen, Hedgehog John, Lestrade the Grey Fox, Magic, Molly the Duck, Moriatree, Silly, moosecroft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fawnlock takes a look around a suburban garden and finds himself a friend.</p><p>Adventures will follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Boredom had made him do it, and the fact that Moosecroft forbade it. The forest held the same old flowers and animals and slowly Fawnlock felt that his brain cells were dying. He walked to the edge of the North wood and stepped into the forbidden. 

The garden he was presented with had new exotic flowers and plants he had never seen before, and a whole field of grass. Fawnlock lay down on the perfect sweet smelling grass and rolled. It felt so good on his skin and smelt so green. Everything was so colourful and different, he would have to explore and catalogue it all. Fawnlock spotted a beautiful plant on the other side of the garden with tight blood red flowers. He bounded over and sniffed them, they smelled amazing, and so strong not like the delicate bluebells that grew in the woods. Fawnlock reached out to pluck one to take home to mummy, he felt a sting. A trickle of blood ran down his thumb and tears filled his eyes.

“Have you hurt yourself?” A small voice asked. Sherlock looked around for the source. A prickly stood at his feet, expectantly waiting for an answer. Fawnlock didn’t often speak the human language so he took a moment to compute.

“It’s fine.” He said to the prickly. “I didn’t know pricklies could speak human.” The prickly smiled.

“I’m a city hedgehog, it’s how we get along here.” The hedgehog held out his little paw to shake Fawnlock’s hand.

“Dr John Watson of the Fifth Pricklears at your service.” Fawnlock shook the hedgehog’s hand, feeling John’s delicate fingers grip on the tip of his finger.

“I am Fawnlock.” He replied.

“So would you like me to have a look at that cut then Fawnlock?” John asked. Fawnlock nodded and held out his hand for John to see. “Oh that’s not too bad. Give it a lick and try not to get dirt in it, and it will be right in a day or too.” John smiled.

“Do you.. can you uhm.” Fawnlock moved his hands around, pointing at the garden.

“Show you around? Yeah sure.” John replied limping his way over to the next plant. Fawnlock stared at the little hedgehog’s back leg. John noticed and shrugged his spines making a clicking noise.

“Got hit by a car on centaury duty.” John sniffed.

“Car?” Fawnlock asked.

“They’re bad. You shouldn’t go near them.” John said as Fawnlock’s ears pricked up. “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to have to watch you?” John asked. Fawnlock smiled. 

An odd rumbling noise was getting louder in the background. The little hedgehog looked at Sherlock.

“You had better go back into the woods, they’re home. You don’t want them to see you.” He said, sad that the friendly fawn would have to leave.

“Will you be ok?” Fawnlock asked, a look of concern on his face. John nodded.

“Citi hedgehog remember.” He grinned.

“I’ll be back!” Fawnlock shouted as he bolted back into the wood. 

 

Fawnlock stood and watched from the shadows as John slowly made his way back into his bramble bush. He felt his heart jump as John just made it before two little humans came out of the house. He would be back the next day to see his new friend.


	2. Cars

“John?” Fawnlock whispered as he entered the garden. It was the dead of night and the only light was the orange glow from the streetlight in front of the house. Everything looked different in the dark, shadows looked like faces ready to jump out at him. With some trepidation he walked over to the house. “John?” He called again.

“Here.” John’s little voice called out in the darkness. Fawnlock made his way over to the area with hard grey ground. John looked up at him, milk covering his whiskers, he licked his lips. “They put some milk out for us today. Would you like some Fawnlock?” John said as he pointed to the small bowl. Fawnlock dipped his finger into the milk and licked it off.

“Good?” John asked. Fawnlock pulled a disgusted face.

“Doesn’t taste right.” He replied.

“It’s cow’s milk.” John said smiling as he limped over to Fawnlock. “So I imagine you want to explore a bit while they’re asleep.” Fawnlock nodded. “Well you’ve picked the right Hedgehog for the job.” John walked as fast as he could to the side gate.

“John, would you be offended if I offered to carry you?” Fawnlock asked, John frowned in response. “Or I could not carry you.” 

The climbed over and through the gate into the street. Fawnlock stared at the long black river that ran along it. 

“That’s the road.” John said as Fawnlock got down on all fours to sniff it. “The road is where the cars are.” Fawnlock stuck his tongue out to taste the river and was surprised to find that it was solid. It also tasted unpleasant like fruit when it had started to turn.

“Urrgg..” Fawnlock choked out. John pointed at a metal box nearby.

“That’s a car. It’s asleep now so you can look. But don’t go near one when it’s growling.” John said checking to see the car really was asleep. Fawnlock bounded over. The car really was an odd creature. It was transparent and didn’t seem to have any insides. He reached out and touched its body. It was smooth and cool to the touch. It could be dead, but no dead thing he’d touched had ever felt like that. Fawnlock’s ears pricked up as realised something.

“John, this is not an animal.” He said grinning. 

“No?” John said getting up on his tip toes to try and see.

“Oh come here.” Fawnlock said scooping the little Hedgehog up carefully in his hand.

“Oi!” John squeaked, as he used his new position to stare into the car. “That seems really familiar.” He said as he stared through the windows. He shook his head. “You’re right it’s not an animal. It must be a mac, mach…” John stumbled over his words.

“Machine.” Fawnlock said flatly. It was a word that he had heard Moosecroft use when he called a meeting of the great council to discuss the destruction of the North woods. 

“Yes.” John replied, holding tightly on to one of Fawnlock’s fingers. “Bit not good.” Fawnlock lifted John up to rest on his shoulder. The machines were destroying the North woods and here he was standing in front of one. Fawnlock kicked out at the car leaving a dent in its body. A dog barked, and the lights went on in the house. Fawnlock bolted over the fence and back into the woods without thinking. When he was safely home, under his silver birch he felt little fingers pulling at the fur around his neck. John looked up at him.

“Give me some warning next time, I nearly flew off when you jumped over the fence!” John said panting slightly. The small hedgehog seemed more lively than Fawnlock had ever seen him.

“Are you ok John?” Fawnlock asked.

“That was amazing!” John said with a grin as Fawnlock lifted him off his shoulder and dropped him onto the leaves he occasionally used as a bed. “Can we do it again?” John asked, his eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. Fawnlock smiled, realising as he watched John investigate his new surroundings he had stopped limping.


	3. Mushrooms

The air was crisp in the forest, the amber sunlight dappled through Fawnlock's tree. He opened his eyes yawning and looked around for his little companion. John was no where to be seen. Fawnlock stretched against the trunk of the silver birch and rubbed his antlers against the bark. Soon he could see John waddling toward him dragging a huge leaf behind him.

"John, where have you been?" Fawnlock asked, feeling relieved that his little friend hadn't left in the night.

"I wanted to say thanks, so I got breakfast. It's so much nicer not waking up in a crisp packet. I spent a day trying to get out of one of those before. Totally put me off Wotits." John smiled. He carefully unwrapped the leaf. "I got some blackberries, and some lovely mushrooms." Fawnlock stared down at the food.

"John? You haven't eaten any of the mushrooms have you?" Fawnlock asked.

"Just a bite." John replied. "Why?"

"You might want to sit down for bit." Fawnlock said.

 

John lay on his back with his legs wiggling in the air. It was such a beautiful day and everything was so alive. The sky was a beautiful azure blue with swirls of orange and green. Fawnlock picked him up and looked down into his dilated eyes.

"Are you ok?" Fawnlock asked.

"Dude, I'm brilliant, bloody fantastic. I wish I'd come to the forest before." John said smiling manically

"John you've eaten Psilocybe Semianceata, magic mushrooms!" Fawnlock replied wondering if he should take John to the local quack Molly the duck.

"Chillax Fawnlock, I'm fine. God you have the most beautiful antlers, I just want to touch them." John lifted his little hand and reached out toward Fawnlock's head. "Wow... That's so cool." He said watching his hand and waving it too and fro.

"I'm taking you to the quack!" Fawnlock said as he bolted clutching John to his chest.

 

It was dusk when John finally realised where he was. He uncurled himself and put his hand over his eyes.

"Urg... Why's everything so bright." He said hearing Fawnlock let out a sigh of relief. "I feel like I've eaten too many slugs dipped in beer." Fawnlock laughed then, and he felt the rumble run the resonate through Fawnlock's chest, where he realised he was still pressed. "I feel sick."

"It's ok John the quack told me what to do." Fawnlock placed one of his fingers on John's tummy and rubbed little circles.

"Mmm.." John mumbled feeling the cramps subside. "You can do that all day if you like." Fawnlock smiled and settled with his back against the tree.

"Do be more careful what you eat in the future John." Fawnlock said leaving the caveat of 'I would be lonely without you' for anther time.


	4. The child

High pitched wails had woken John from his slumber that morning. As he bristled his needles Fawnlock appeared with a vaguely concerned look on his face.

"John, I need your help." Fawnlock stated.

 

John waddled along behind his friend until they came to a small clearing. Fawnlock pushed John forward down a slight incline causing him to roll into a ball an come to a halt at the bottom. John, dizzy and slightly disorientated opened his eyes. Before him stood a human child a toddler frantically rubbing his eyes.

"Silly hedgehog." The boy said, his lip quivering for a moment before he started to cry again. John knew he was never to speak in front of humans, but Fawnlock had put him in a very awkward position.

"Are you lost?" He asked. The boy looked at him with wide eyes, excitement seemed to fill his every pore.

"Yes Mr Hedgehog, I want my mum." The boy replied, John smiled his best hedgehoggy smile.

"We'd better find her then hadn't we."

 

They made slow progress through the woods, John wished Fawnlock would show his face, he could really with some help. The child, Sam he found out, was starting to tire and John and the light were starting to fade. No doubt his parents were out searching for him and the longer they searched the deeper they got into the forest. John made Sam sit on a fallen log while he called out to Fawnlock.

"Fawnlock, I need your help." He shouted hoping he would get a reply. He was surprised when he received an answer.

"John a talking hedgehog is one thing, do you really think he could handle seeing me?" Fawnlock shouted.

"He's little Fawnlock, he's tired hungry and cold and I need your help." John said annoyed. He caught the gaze of an azure blue eye peeking trough a bush. "Please? I'll find you another teabag." Fawnlock's eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment.

"Tetley?" Fawnlock asked.

"Tetley." John promised. With that Fawnlock took off.

"I will bring some berries." Fawnlock shouted over his shoulder.

 

"Now, I don't want you to be frightened. My friend Fawnlock will be bringing something for us to eat. He's a bit different to the other woodland creatures you've seen." John said trying his best to keep Sam calm.

"He's not a spider is he?" Sam asked pulling his tiny jumper over his head. John smiled.

"No Sam, he's not a spider." John replied. Fawnlock stood behind a tree waiting for John to beckon him. "Uncover your eyes Sam, and have a look." Sam pulled his jumper down and slowly opened his eyes.

"He looks like daddy." Sam said as Fawnlock neared them slowly. Sam looked confused for a moment. "But he has trees stuck to his head." John stared at Fawnlock for a moment, his look forbidding Fawnlock to come back with a biting insult, and he noticed something strange.

"Fawnlock where did you get the loincloth?" John asked.

"I stole it from Moosecroft ages ago. Seemed like an appropriate time to use it." Fawnlock replied. Sam looked at Fawnlock amazed, it was like a fairytale.

"Did a witch put a spell on you?" Sam asked.

"Something like that." Fawnlock said handing the child a handful of blackcurrants.

"Oh they taste like Ribina." Sam said as he stuffed them into his mouth. Fawnlock sat down beside him. Sam smiled a brilliant purple smile at them. "I can't wait to tell my mum." He hugged Fawnlock's side awkwardly until Fawnlock slowly slipped an arm around his shoulders. The boy was asleep within minutes.

 

"Do you think we've done the right thing." John whispered to Fawnlock. They'd left him in what he said was his back garden asleep on a swing seat with Fawnlock's loincloth draped over him to keep him warm. They were carefully watching to check his parents found him quickly.

"Oh this is ridiculous." Fawnlock groaned. "It's taking ages." Fawnlock let out a loud animalistic groan, causing lights to come on at the back of the house. Sam's mother spotted him immediately, and ran to him hoisting him up and holding him close to her chest.

 

"Well that worked." John grinned, as they made their way back into the forest.

"Now I can go back to my experiment on the effects of cedar oil on woodlice." Fawnlock smiled. 

"I did like the ones you fed strawberries they tasted quite jammy." John smiled.

"You weren't supposed to eat them." Fawnlock scorned, John ignored him.

"Fawnlock, you know earlier when Sam asked you if a witch had put a spell on you, you said 'something like that'. What did you mean?" John asked curiously.

"It was a warlock." Fawnlock stated before walking off into the bushes and leaving John gaping in surprise.


	5. Wild Hogs

“Where are you going?” Fawnlock asked like a petulant child. John sighed, he’d arranged to go out on this night ages before he met Fawnlock.

“Fawnlock, I’m just going out with the hogs, you can come if you like.” John replied. Fawnlock scowled in response.

“You know I can’t go too far into the city.” Fawnlock said as he flopped down onto the leaves he used as a bed.

“We’re just going to have a drink down the pond then pop round the back of the radio station for a dance. It’s nothing you’d enjoy anyway.” John licked his hand and used it to flatten his whiskers. Fawnlock sighed and covered his head in leaves. “Right I’ll be off then.” John shouted over his shoulder to the leafy mound.

 

“Mate. I think she likes you.” Mike Stamford the impossibly round hedgehog said as John gazed over at the female hedgehog Sarah.

“Nah.” John said lapping water out of a puddle in the gutter. “She’s flipping stunning, she’d never like a hog like me.” 

“Don’t put yourself down John.” Mike replied, as the music stopped. “Oh it’s your turn at the karaoke.“ He said pushing John toward the shoebox stage. John jumped up and took a breath before his song started. The first bars of the song played and he started to sing.

“The wild hogs are calling, on their way back from the fire…”

 

“I kinda wasn’t expecting this…” John said as Sarah pushed him up against the wall. The faint sounds of Mike singing a Barry White song could be heard drifting around the corner. Sarah rubbed her nose against his.

“I want to have hoglets with you.” She said smiling, and fluttering her eyelashes. John swallowed hard. 

“Uhmmm…” He said awkwardly realising that the end game with another hedgehog meant responsibility.

“Ah John, there you are.” Fawnlock said sweeping John up in his hand. “I need your help.”

“Sorry.” John shouted at Sarah as Fawnlock galloped back into the wood with him.

 

“My god I’ve never been so grateful in my life.” John said hugging Fawnlock’s ankle. Fawnlock looked down at him curiously.

“You’ve never?” Fawnlock asked not sure quite how to phrase it.

“I thought I had, I don’t remember much before that car hit me in Afghanistan. Fawnlock I could have hoglets somewhere. I hadn’t thought of that.” Fawnlock smiled at John.

“I wouldn’t have thought so.” Fawnlock smiled. “How many Hedgehogs do you know that are doctors who've been sent to fight in Afghanistan?” John was stunned, how could he have missed that.


	6. Buffet Hedgehog

The air had a decidedly cheesy smell to it John thought as he woke up. He stretched and noticed his needles felt heavy in an odd way. Not the same way as damp leaves felt when they landed on him after a stormy night, just wonky. 

He opened his eyes to see a sleeping Fawnlock beside him. The faun had been bored and irritable most of the previous day having nothing to keep his inquisitive mind occupied. To see him asleep was a blessing, Fawnlock had harassed John to the point where he’d had to pretend he was in a deep sleep to get some peace.

A little grey squirrel ran over to John and stared for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. Something was most definitely wrong he thought as the squirrels friends came over to have a peek. John craned his neck to look over his shoulder to see a square chunk of cheese speared by one of his needles.

“Fawnlock!” John shouted, startling the sleeping faun.

 

Fawnlock pulled the final piece of cheese off John’s needle and popped it into his mouth, savouring the taste. John frowned at him annoyed.

“I am not a buffet hedgehog Fawnlock.” John snapped. Fawnlock grinned and licked his long fingers.

“I felt like some cheese, it seemed an appropriate way to get it to room temperature.” He replied as if it was a perfectly logical thing to do.

“I assure you Fawnlock, your best friend sticking bits of cheese on you is not appropriate.” John snarled.

“I’m your best friend?” Fawnlock asked quietly surprised by the statement. The delighted look on Fawnlock’s face surprised John, making his anger dissolve into nothing.

“Of course you are you silly sod.” He said hugging Fawnlock’s kneecap.


	7. A warm place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both cold, John's supposed to be hibernating. Sherlock has an idea and calls in on an old friend.

“Brrrr..” Fawnlock said shivering, his knees pulled up against his chest to try and keep warm.

“Fawnlock what do you normally do when it snows?” John asked from where he was trying to keep warm under Fawnlock’s legs.

“I normally sit by the tree and shiver.” Fawnlock replied nonchalantly. John sighed, he wasn’t used to heavy snow. This time of the year he would be hibernating under a pile of something or other.

“I’m a little bit cold Fawnlock and I normally sleep this time of year.” John said softly.

“Sleep is for the weak.” Fawnlock replied then regretted it as he saw his little hedgehog friend shiver. “Come on. I have an idea.”

 

John perched on Fawnlock’s shoulder clutching his dark locks. They had entered someone’s back garden, and Fawnlock was about to knock the back door.

“I’m not sure about this.” John said trying to be brave.

“It’s fine, really.” Fawnlock replied as his knuckles made contact with the age old wood. John stood as tall as he could as an old lady opened the door.

“Fawnlock!” She shouted as Fawnlock pulled the her into a bone crashing hug.

“Mrs Hudson.” He replied with a huge smile as he stepped back. “Would you mind if we slept in your woodshed, John’s cold.” Mrs Hudson looked at the little Hedgehog and smiled.

“Hello.” John said holding his hand out to shake. Mrs Hudson stared for a moment before turning a funny colour and falling into Fawnlock’s arms. Fawnlock looked at John.

“You could have at least waited until she was sitting.” He grumbled carrying the old lady into her home.

 

Mrs Hudson awoke and looked straight into the eyes of John who was sitting on the coffee table keeping a watchful eye on her.

“Sorry about that.” He said softly. “I forgot where I was for a moment.”

“That’s alright dearie, I’m just not used to talking hedgehogs.” She smiled. “Would you like some tea my dears?” She asked standing and making her way to the kitchen. Fawnlock grinned.

“I don’t suppose you have some of that coffee drink do you?” He asked.

“Black with two sugars?” Mrs Hudson said with a grin.

“That would be perfect thank you.” Fawnlock shouted looking forward to a steaming cup of coffee.

“John would you like a saucer of tea?” Mrs Hudson asked as Fawnlock appeared with John on his shoulder at the kitchen door.

“Oh yes please, and a biscuit too if you have one.” John asked cheekily. They both looked at him. “What? I need the sugar I’m supposed to be hibernating.”

“Now about sleeping in the shed.” Mrs Hudson said putting the kettle on. “I couldn’t possibly allow you to do that.” Fawnlock stuck out his bottom lip, as Mrs Hudson poured hot water into the tea pot. “I’d prefer it if you used the flat upstairs. It’s empty until the new tenants move in, in April.” John looked stunned.

“You’re offering us an inside room? With running water and everything!” John said his mouth agape.

“It has a fire too.” Fawnlock added as Mrs Hudson passed him his coffee. 

“Wow!” John said his eyeballs almost popping out of his head.

“There’s another bedroom upstairs, but I don’t suppose you’ll be needing it.” Mrs Hudson said. “Oh and one other thing. I’m not your housekeeper.”


	8. Eyebrows

_Locate the control knob. The control knob will have the words "On," "Off" and "Pilot" on it. If the knob is not in the "off" position, turn the knob to "Off." Wait for a few minutes before continuing to light the pilot light._

“What’s a control knob?” John asked as he read the instructions. Fawnlock sat back on his heels in front of the fireplace, with a look of amusement on his face. "What?" John asked seeing the look on Fawnlock's face.

“You’re a hedgehog John, I’m just surprised you can read.” Fawnlock retorted.

“What can I say, I’m a hog of many talents. So, what is a control knob?” John said with a little flourish.

“I think it’s this.” Fawnlock said pointing at a black knob on the side of the fire. John looked down at the instructions again.

_Find the ignition button. Most newer gas logs come with a red ignition button. If you do not have an ignition button, you will light the log with matches and the key valve on your fireplace once you have lit the pilot light._

“Oh good, there’s an ignition button, I have no idea where I might find matches.” Fawnlock said. John shuddered at the thought of Fawnlock having access to matches.

“Turn the control knob to "On". Press down the control knob. Continue to press the control knob while depressing the ignition switch one time every second. Stop pressing the ignition switch when the pilot lights.” John read. Fawnlock bent forward toward the fire and followed John’s instructions. There was a big puffing noise as the fire was ignited. Fawnlock sat back on his heels slightly red in the face.

“What happened to your eyebrows?” John asked, noticing they were no longer there. Fawnlock shrugged a look of embarrassment on his face and curled up in the rug. John waddled closer and settled in under Fawnlock’s arm. “I’m so glad to be warm.” He said hugging Fawnlock's wrist. "It's even better to be warm with my best friend. Even if he did just burn his eyebrows off." The corner of Fawnlock's lip turned up in a slight smile and he ran his hand over John's bristles. It was his way of saying 'me too'.


	9. Moriartree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes across the Moriatree in the forest.
> 
> Sorry this chapter could be considered a little scary.

“Stop it!” Fawnlock shouted growing frustrated.

“Stop what?” John asked looking up from the acorn he was throwing around like rugby ball.

“Bristling your needles, and being so.. so cute. I am trying to work.” Fawnlock shouted. John growled frustrated and slightly confused. Did he say cute?

“Fine!” John shouted walking away from the silver birch.

 

John ventured into part of the forest that he had never been before. It was dark and the trees grew closer together forming a thick canopy overhead. It would have been frightening but John was a soldier, a tough hog. He reached the trunk of a particularly gnarled tree and took a moment to rest. He wasn’t as fit as he used to be, John thought to himself.

“Well if it isn’t Fawnlock’s little pet Jonny boy.” John looked up startled.

“Who said that?” He asked.

“Me.” The tree that John had chosen to lean against started to creak and John felt the ridges of the bark bite into his hand. John looked up and saw a face appear in the branches. “Who.. who are you?” He stammered.

“I’m Moriartree, hasn’t Fawnlock told you about me?” The tree said.

“Nu, nu no. He hasn’t.” John said terrified.

“I’ve heard all about you, Jonny boy. There’s nothing in this forest I don’t know about.” Moriartree blew in the wind. John watched hypnotised as the trunk moved like a coiled cobra. “I need your help Jonny boy. My spirit is trapped in this tree.”

“Really.” John replied a shiver running through his needles.

“If you break the spell I can give you something in return.” Moriartree replied with an ugly grin. “I can make you human again.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” John replied standing up as straight as he could squaring his shoulders. John was not afraid anymore, and he was sure that this Moriartree spirit was up to no good. Without warning the Moriartree’s roots shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around John’s little body, lifting him high up into the air.

“You’re going to free me!” The tree thundered its wooden eyes suddenly glowing yellow. John groaned as the root around him squeezed cutting off his air.

“No!!!” John screamed as his vision started to blur, he could feel the life being squeezed out of his body.

John heard a sudden swoosh through the air, it was a shiny blade. It cut through the roots holding him.

“Don’t touch him!” Fawnlock yelled as he caught John and clutched him tightly to his chest. The Moriartree laughed, a wicked evil laugh.

“Oh Fawnlock, you’ve spoilt my fun. It’s ever so lonely trapped in this tree. Just set me free and everything will return to normal. Well for me anyway.” Moriartree laughed. Fawnlock turned his back and ran, carrying John all the way back to their silver birch.

“Are you ok?” Fawnlock asked checking his little friend over.

“I’m fine Fawnlock.” John said steadying himself. “Now tell me what was all that about?” Fawnlock frowned.

“That was the warlock, the one that changed us all.” Fawnlock said looking down at his furred body. “We were human once, at least my father and mother were.” He sighed. “We’re magical creatures all of us, keeping the world safe from Moriarty.”

“What do you mean all of us?” John asked thoughtfully.

“John you’re a doctor, a soldier and a hedgehog. Do you really think that’s normal?” Fawnlock said touching John’s prickles.

“So I’m magical?” John asked. Fawnlock rolled his eyes.

“At last he gets it!” Fawnlock groaned. John settled down into a pile of leaves to have a think.

“I could so with a saucer of tea.” He said in wonderment.


	10. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the John Lewis advert, the Bear and the Hare.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XqWig2WARb0

“Come on Fawnlock, aren’t you going to help me hang the holly around the fire?” John asked dropping the sprig he was holding in front of the grate for Fawnlock. As the colder weather had approached they found themselves attracted to the thought of staying somewhere warm, and Mrs Hudson’s flat seemed the ideal place.

“Is this some sort of Christmas custom?” Fawnlock grumbled staring at the red berries. 

“Yup, we decorate and make everything look festive.” John smiled, and stood on his tip toes so that he could attach a spring of holly to the hearth tidy. 

"So we've brought the forest into the flat." Fawnlock stated, John ignored him.

“I’ve never been awake for Christmas before.” John said excitedly. 

“Gifts?” Fawnlock asked with a forlorn look on his face. He gently picked John up, and placed him on the mantle along with a large piece of mistletoe so he could decorate.

“I hope I can stay awake.” John said watching Fawnlock sit on the cosy chair by the fire. “I’ve always wanted to see Christmas.”

 

John yawned as he pushed Fawnlock’s present under the funny smelling plastic tree Mrs Hudson had loaned them. Hopefully Fawnlock would like the leaves John had collected and pressed in a copy of the London A-Z for him. John slowly walked over to the fire and curled up into a ball basking in the warmth. It was so good to be warm when it was cold outside and he was so tired. John’s eyes slipped closed and he fell asleep.

“John, John!” Fawnlock shouted as he entered the flat carrying John’s Christmas present, a plastic container of slugs in beer. His eyes made their way around the room, searching till he saw his small friend asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace. “Oh no.” Fawnlock said sadly, realising his friend was hibernating. He curled around John and watched the flames leap in the grate, thinking.

 

“Ahhhhhh!!!!” John screamed almost jumping out of his own skin, the sound of bells almost deafening him.

“Oh good it worked.” Fawnlock said with a cheery grin. John looked at the object responsible for all the noise, a clock, an alarm clock! John was finally going to have a Christmas, his tummy fluttered at the thought. “Merry Christmas.” Fawnlock said smiling. John opened his eyes wide and smiled back as Fawnlock stopped the alarm from ringing. 

“I’m awake!” John said stretching. “It’s Christmas and I’m awake.”

“You’re with me John, did you think I would let you down?” Fawnlock said opening the tray of slugs and beer up and pushing it toward John. “Here eat, it will help you stay awake.”

“You managed to wake him up then?” Mrs Hudson said as she made her way into the room with a plate of warm mince pies. “He pinched my alarm clock. I didn’t have a clue what time it was when I got up.” Mrs Hudson giggled.

“Thank you Mrs Hudson.” John beamed as a mince pie was placed on a plate in front of him.

“I’d save those for later deary, it is before noon you know.” Mrs Hudson frowned looking at the slugs floating in beer. “Oh look you’re both under the mistletoe.” Mrs Hudson beamed. “You know what that means.” Fawnlock raised an eyebrow, John rested his paw on his knee.

“Once, for the loan of your alarm clock.” Fawnlock said as he lifted John up toward his face.

“I thought you didn’t know much about Christmas customs?” John asked, Fawnlock sighed.

“Just this one.” He replied as John kissed the end of his nose.

“I wish I had a camera.” Mrs Hudson crooned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise that it's a gas fire, but the one at the bub by me has all the accessories for a real fire too.


	11. Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet little case for Fawnlock.

“Fawnlock I managed to get the sweet chestnuts you wanted.” John said suddenly coming to a halt as he saw his friend sitting on a pile of leaves with what appeared to be an angry grey fox in front of him. Never being one to back off from a fight even if his opponent was bigger than him, John squared his shoulders and addressed the interloper. “Hello. Is there a problem here?” John asked. The Grey fox turned around.

“This is Lestrade John.” Fawnlock introduced the fox, who relaxed slightly. “He’s an acquaintance.”

“Call me Greg.” The fox replied with a toothy smile nodding his head toward John in acknowledgement.

“Is there something wrong?” John asked still concerned that the fox had obviously been angered by Fawnlock.

“Why don’t you tell him Fawnlock.” Greg said tapping his paw on the ground. Fawnlock sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“I borrowed some mud from Greg’s garden.” Fawnlock said flinging his arm over his eyes dramatically.

“You ‘borrowed’ it without asking, Fawnlock.” Greg chastised him. “Do it again and I’ll have to put you in the hole overnight.” John chuckled to himself, deciding that he rather liked Greg the fox.

“It was the right consistency. I was doing an experiment on clay rich soils!” Fawnlock grumbled.

“I’m John by the way. Would you like a saucer of cold tea?” He asked as he rummaged around at the base of their silver birch and pulled out a new tea bag. 

“That would be lovely.” Greg replied sitting down next to Fawnlock.

“Black two sugars.” Fawnlock called and returned to reading an old book he found in Mrs Hudson’s flat called James and the Giant Peach.

“Wash your hands first Fawnlock! You look like you’ve been washing up in mud.” John said as he carefully unscrewed the cap from their bottle of water to pour into the saucer and cup. “Sugar Greg?”

“I don’t suppose you’ve got any honey have you?” Greg asked, John shock his head as he dunked the teabag in the water.

“Fawnlock ate our last taste of it last week, pit I love a nice bit of honey..” John replied. Fawnlock sorted dropped his book and stormed off into the forest.

“He’s like that sometimes.” John said with a frown.

 

The hive was in a hollow half way up the trunk of a beautiful Willow tree. Fawnlock eyed it up strategically for a few moments before starting his assent. Once he was parallel to the hive he held out his hand and allowed some of the bees to land on his hand.

“Queen bee will you give me some honey?” Fawnlock asked the hive. The bees hummed a 'yes' in response, and Fawnlock slowly put his hand inside to collect the honey. A small cone dropped into his hand, he smiled and dropped it into the glass jar attached to string around his neck. Sweet smelling fresh honey dripped down the edges of cone and Fawnlock felt his tummy grumble in anticipation as he screwed on the lid. “Thank you. I will make sure that the flowers in the woods grow strong and healthy.”

“See that you do.” Hummed the bees. Fawnlock had started to climb back down the tree when he felt a sharp sting on his hand, his grip faltered and he fell, crashing to the ground in a heap of limbs and antlers.

“Oooff.” Fawnlock groaned looking at his swelling hand.

 

“I told you before not to go sticking your hand into bee hives. They don’t like you stealing their honey.” John said, giving Fawnlock’s hand a lick to make it better.

“It wasn’t a bee.” Fawnlock huffed in annoyance.

“You had your hand in a bee hive, what else could it be?” John giggled to himself at the pun. “Be, bee get it?” Fawnlock scowled at him irritated. 

“It was not a bee because a bee would die if it stings and injects venom, and there have been no reported deaths in the hive.” Fawnlock replied, John looked at him with awe.

“That’s really clever. So any idea what it might have been?” John asked dipping his hand in the honey and using it to cover Fawnlock’s sting.

“I have my suspicions.” Fawnlock replied. “The Judge Hornet deals with matters of an entomological matter, so I have asked to appear before him with my suspicions.”

 

“So..” The old Hornet said as he settled on a golden oak leaf. A court of animal representatives from the forest sat in a circle around him. “Fawnlock was stung while procuring honey from the Willow hive. How do you plead Willow hive representatives?” 

“Not guilty.” The worker bees replied.

“Willow hive, you have been warned repeatedly about stinging animals, and you have repeatedly denied any wrongdoing. If it is proved that you did indeed string Fawnlock you be evicted from the Willow tree.” The bee’s wings quivered in fear.

“I have evidence that it was not the bees.” Fawnlock announced stepping forward.

“Produce your evidence Fawnlock.” Said the Hornet.

“My Lord, my evidence is lack of evidence, and my expert witness Dr Molly the Duck.” Molly the quack stepped onto the stand to address the court.

“There was no stinger left in the host’s wound. If a bee was to sting and inject venom the stinger would remain in the wound. The stinger itself would still have the venom sack and probably the bowels of the bee still be attached to it. Humanoid skin is tough and the barbs on the sting wouldn’t allow the bee to pull it out without doing great damage. And the bee would die a very painful death obviously.” Molly said with an inappropriate cheery smile. The Willow bees on the stand looked decidedly ill. Fawnlock rolled his eyes.

“Uhm, thank you Dr Molly. I think that’s enough evidence from you.” The hornet replied. “That being said, there has been evidence of Bees surviving stinging humanoids. I cannot accept innocence on this evidence alone.” Fawnlock stepped forward again.

“What does this look like?” Fawnlock asked as he pointing to a tree in the distance where Greg stood with a piece of paper in his mouth. It had a drawing on it, the hornet squinted to see.

“It’s a drawing of a bee.” The hornet replied. Fawnlock beckoned Greg over.

“It is, in fact a drawing of a wasp.” Fawnlock said as everyone on the court showed their surprise. He turned around facing the senior wasp who was sitting on a rotting stump. “And is it not true that you have been trying to acquire the Willow tree for the last three years.” Fawnlock stated, the wasp buzzed its wings angrily, agitated at being questioned. “Just how easy was it to slip one of your colleagues into the fray of bees while they were distracted to sting me, so that you would gain access to the willow tree and take all their honey.” There was another gasp from the court as the wasp started to grow agitated.

“Is this true?” The Hornet asked.

“Nunu no.” The wasp said adamantly. Fawnlock growled concerned that there was not enough evidence and noticed the nervous wasp sitting next to the senior wasp.

“Ah, what is this?” Fawnlock said inspecting the nervous wasp’s stinger. “Clay rich soil on your stinger exactly what I had on my hands when I acquired my honey.” The Hornet looked at the wasp who had turned a pale yellow.

“Take the wasps to the hole!” He shouted. "They will be dealt with later." The court cheered and the bees buzzed happily as Fawnlock took a bow.

 

“There’s mud in the honey?” John complained. “I was going to eat that.”

“It doesn’t matter now.” Fawnlock replied with a grin. There was a loud buzzing in the air as a swam of bees gently placed a jar of honey onto the forest floor in front of their tree. “I don’t think we’re going to have to worry about our honey supplies for a while.”

“Wow!” John said looking at the jar of golden honey and waving to the bees as they flew away.

“Black, two spoonful’s of honey.” Fawnlock said as he leaned back against the silver birch. John rolled his eyes and pulled out Fawnlock’s cup.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit bored so I wrote this, not beta'd though. So may be corrected a bit.


End file.
